


A Twist Of Fate

by TonightShadeRed



Series: Critical Role AUs [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Vex'ahlia-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonightShadeRed/pseuds/TonightShadeRed
Summary: When someone had told Vex that the Gatestone only worked on the same plane, she wished she hadn't believed them, because this was definitely not where she had planned to go.Vex uses the Gatestone and ends up trapped in another world, with no way to get back home. She meets the cast of Critical Role and learns that something bigger may be at play both in her world and this new one. Now she has to find a way to save both worlds and get back to her own, all while trying not to give away her identity to anyone other than the Vox Machina of this world.This is going to be harder than she thought.Vex gets thrown into the world of Critical Role and meets some new (and some old) friends.





	1. The More I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hey, I'll be gone today  
> But I'll be back all around the way  
> It seems like everywhere I go  
> The more I see, the less I know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the timeline of this is a little complicated, basically they went to a cave or whatever before heading to Whitestone after the whole Tary stuff. So it's in the middle of Episode 99, before VM go to Whitestone and meet Aes'adan. Enjoy!

When someone had told Vex that the Gatestone only worked on the same plane, she wished she hadn't believed them, because this was  _ definitely _ not where she had planned to go.

 

She crouched behind a small couch in an unfamiliar room as she debated her options. The man sitting across the room hadn't noticed her, and she could tell it wasn't Scanlan. For one thing, he was too tall. For another, he was human.

 

She cursed to herself and thought back to how this could have happened. Vox Machina had been in a dungeon, trying to clear out the waves of undead that were coming from it. They had come to a split path, and Vax had scouted ahead one way, her the other. Keyleth had given her the Gate stone, worry evident on her face.

 

“ _ Just in case,” _ she had whispered to Vex.

 

At first it had been fine, but then Vex had heard the steps of a giant beast lumbering her way. She had attempted to sneak past it and head back to the group, but by some miracle the beast had heard her. It had hit her hard, sending her flying back and snapping her bow. Vex had quickly retreated, but she found herself cornered in a dead end.

 

Desperate, she had used the Gatestone, only to find herself in this room rather than anywhere near Scanlan, who held the other Gatestone. The room was filled with strange boxes that emitted light and noise, and the other person in the room was seated in front of one, watching it. He seemed relaxed, staring at the light intently, occasionally taking a sip of his drink.

 

Vex studied him from behind the couch. The Gatestone must be nearby for her to have transported here, but she saw no trace of Scanlan. Maybe he had set it down; or it was possible this man in front of her had stolen it from Scanlan.

 

She no longer had her bow on her, as she had lost it when it broke. She silently pulled an arrow from her quiver, leaping over the couch towards the man.

 

He heard the noise and turned, glancing over to where Vex was rushing at him. He did a double take and opened his mouth to say something when she was at his throat, sharp metal shoved next to his esophagus and her hand holding him by the neck.

 

“Where's Scanlan?” she demanded. The man’s eyes flashed with recognition at the name.

 

“What - who are you? How'd you get-” the man started, but Vex cut him off by pressing the arrow harder to his skin.

 

“I don't think you're in any position to make demands, darling,” Vex said. “Where is Scanlan?”

 

“I don't believe it.” The man's eyes widened as he stared at her. “You're Vex. Vex’ahlia.”

 

“You'd better believe it, dear,” she snarled. She was starting to get impatient. “Now you'd better start talking.”

 

“You won't believe me.”

 

Vex narrowed her eyes, waiting for him to continue. Suddenly, she heard the voice of Taryon from behind the man.

 

“Tary?” she gasped, pushing the man to the side. On the box that was brightly lit there was a moving image of a group of people sitting at a table. The same man that was in front of her was sitting at the table, speaking. Except he sounded exactly like Tary.

 

Vex stared at the box, trying to make sense of what was happening. He had Tary’s voice, yet he looked nothing like him. A man sitting next to him started talking, and he sounded like Percy.

 

“What…” Vex trailed off as she heard another voice,  _ her _ voice, on the box.

 

“Hi, Vex, my name's Sam,” the man next to her said, a nervous grin on his face. “And I  _ am _ Scanlan.”


	2. A Different Side Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
> I know right now you can't tell  
> But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
> A different side of me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter early because I'm going on vacation so I probably won't be able to update for about a week. But here's the second chapter! I don't have a beta, so if i make nay mistakes, please tell me. Thanks!

When she had finally put her arrow away and listened to Sam, her mind had been blown. He was saying things that didn't seem possible, yet here Vex was.

 

As he animatedly explained what Critical Role was, Vex could see the Taryon in him. The way he talked about things he was excited about was adorable and very familiar. She could also see the Scanlan; the way he always had a smile on his face and his snarky way of speaking. It was a bit disorienting.

 

“So let me get this straight,” Vex said after Sam stopped talking. “Our lives, our adventures… they're all just a game?”

 

“Well, I mean,  _ here _ , yeah,” Sam said. “But obviously they're real where you come from. You're real and that means Scanlan's real and Tary and everyone…” he ran a hand through his hair. “Holy shit.”

 

“This woman who...  _ plays _ me,” Vex started.

 

“Laura,” Sam supplied.

 

“Yes. She controls my actions and everything?”

 

“Now that's an interesting point. Do you do what we say or do our actions in game just reflect what you do of your own independence?” Sam said, and Vex couldn't help but laugh. “What?”

 

“You just sound exactly like Tary, darling.” Vex chuckled, and Sam smiled sheepishly. “So you have a Gatestone with you here?”

 

Sam frowned. “Should I?”

 

“Well, that's how I got here, right?” Vex said. “I traveled through the Gatestone.”

 

“But the Gatestone only works-”

 

“On the same plane, I know,” Vex interrupted. “But here I am.”

 

“No, I don't have a Gatestone,” Sam said. “And if I did, it probably wouldn't work here.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“There’s not really magic here. At all.” Sam said, looking almost apologetic.

 

“No magic?” Vex was floored. “What is that, then?” she pointed at the box that emitted light and noise.

 

“That's technology. Like…” Sam looked like he was trying to figure out how to explain it. “Like what Percy does? His guns aren't magic, they're technology. Same principle for the computer.”

 

“Interesting,” Vex said. “Your world is different and all, darling, but I really would like to get home. Do you have any idea how I could do that?”

 

“I have no fucking clue,” Sam said, and Vex had to give him points for honesty. “I don't even know how you got here.”

 

“That makes two of us, darling,” Vex said.

 

A loud noise filled the air, coming from a small rectangular box sitting on the table. Sam reached over and picked it up, his eyes going wide.

 

“Oh man, it's Liam,” he said, as if that would explain everything. He tapped something on the box and held it up to his ear. “Hey, Liam. Listen, something's happened. Can you come over? I'll explain everything when you get here - it's easier to show you - yeah, see you.”

 

He lowered the phone from his ear and frowned at it for a second.

 

“Who was that?” Vex asked.

 

“Liam,” Sam answered. “He's Vax on Critical Role. He may be able to help you get home.”

 

Vex nodded, her stomach twisting. Seeing her best friend here, or at least a part of him, was a lot easier than seeing her not-brother. 

 

“So that box is like the earrings we use?” Vex asked, trying to distract herself from the tumbling of emotions in her stomach.

 

“Yeah, except they reach a lot farther away.” Sam offered her the device, and she hesitantly took it. The surface of it was black, until Sam pressed a button and one side of it lit up. She tapped at it and gasped as it responded, then shot Sam a dirty look when he snickered at her.

 

 

She was still tapping at the ‘phone’ when a noise sounded throughout the house. Vex stood up quickly, slightly startled by it. Sam went to the door and opened it, revealing a human in glasses standing right outside.

 

“Hey, Sam,” Liam said, and they hugged for a moment. Liam looked over at Vex, a smile flashing on his face before being replaced by confusion.

 

“Laura?” Liam asked. Before either Sam or herself could say anything, he corrected himself. “Not Laura. Who are you?” he exchanged an unreadable look with Sam.

 

“I believe we've already met, at least in some way.” Vex tucked her hair behind her ear nervously, and Liam looked at her, his mouth hanging open.

 

“The ears got me too, man,” Sam said as Liam stared incomprehensibly at her.

 

“Vex’ahlia?” Liam asked slowly, and for a second it was her brother, Vax, in front of her instead of someone else.

 

She stepped towards Liam and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, albeit more gently. She knew he wasn't Vax, but she didn't care.

 

“Oh, Vex,” Liam said quietly, and Vex could feel her throat closing up. She swallowed thickly, trying to stop the tears, but they came anyway, blurring her vision. She depended on Vax, but she  hadn't realized just how much until now.

 

She knew he wasn't Vax, but she wanted him to be so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Vex, missing Vax. Liam's here, though!


	3. There'll Be Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carry on my wayward son  
> There'll be peace when you are done  
> Lay your weary head to rest  
> Don't you cry no more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided I HAD to post this chapter today, despite shitty WiFi trying it's best to stop me. I'm posting this from my phone, so let me know if there's any problems. Also, screw autocorrect.

Vex gripped the cup of coffee tightly, staring at the table as the two men argued.

 

“What should we do?

 

“What  _ can _ we do, Liam?” Sam watched Liam pace back and forth in the small kitchen.

 

“Something!” Liam threw his hands up. “Vex is right, she needs to get back home and save the fucking world.”

 

“I agree wholeheartedly, but how in the fuck are we supposed to do that? We're actors, not heroes.”

 

Liam turned to Vex. “What was the last thing Vox Machina was doing?”

 

“We were clearing out a dungeon,” Vex said. “There were waves of undead, and we were trying to find the source and stop it.”

 

“Tary was there?” Sam asked, crossing his arms.

 

“Yes. We had just finished dealing with some… family business of his, and the dungeon was our next stop.”

 

Sam and Liam exchanged a look, a silent conversation passing between them.

 

“You didn't get any news of someone wanting to meet you in Whitestone?” Liam asked.

 

“We hadn't been back to Whitestone since we headed out to Wildmount.” Vex said, looking between the two men as they once again exchanged looks.

 

“So no Aes’adan,” Sam said quietly.

 

“Who's Aes’adan?” Vex asked, her brow furrowing.

 

“It's not important,” Vax- Liam said, and Vex could see right through him. She narrowed her eyes and stared at him, and he shifted uncomfortably and ignored her look.

 

“You know what?” Sam looked like he was enjoying this too much. “Let's get the gang together. All of them.”

 

Liam looked exasperated. “Sam-”

 

“It'll be great. Can you imagine Laura's reaction?”

 

“Vox Machina?” Vex asked, perking up a little.

 

“We may be able to work together to find out how to get Vex home,” Liam said slowly. Sam and Liam turned to Vex, waiting for her approval.

 

“Yeah,” she said. “Might as well. Anything to help me get home.”

 

“I'll text Marisha and Taliesin,” Sam said, pulling his phone out. “Meet at Matt-Marisha’s house?”

 

“Yeah, I got Laura, who'll drag Travis along, and Ashley.” Liam said, and they both began furiously poking at the phones.

 

“Okay!” Sam said, putting the phone in his pocket and looking strangely proud of himself. “Let's go.”

 

Vex followed Sam and Liam outside the house and down a long hallway. They started arguing about whose ‘car’ they should take, eventually deciding by playing a game very similar to Boulder, Parchment, Shears. Liam won and reveled in his glory a bit, much to the chagrin of Sam.

 

“I win at rolls and I win at Rock, Paper, Scissors,” Liam teased, and Sam just huffed.

 

“You cheated!”

 

“It's not my fault you always choose rock!”

 

Liam hooked his arm around Sam's shoulders as they walked, reaching a small panel with a glowing button. Sam pressed it and they waited a moment.

 

It was clear to Vex that these two were very close and very comfortable around each other. While Vax hadn't been at odds with either Scanlan or Tary, he had in fact been good friends with both of them, he hadn't had this kind of closeness with anyone but herself and Keyleth.

 

They made it outside, taking an elevator to the bottom floor. The second Vex stepped outside, she was overwhelmed. The metal buildings reached high into air, looking like they might touch the clouds. Strange contraptions that looked similar to metal carriages sped past on the smooth black street, faster than any horse could. The smell filled Vex’s nostrils; it didn't stink like the cities of Tal’Dorei did, but it didn't have the fresh scent of nature like the wilderness. It was it's own unique scent, one that Vex wasn't sure if she liked or not.

 

Sam and Liam had pulled open the doors of a metal carriage that wasn't moving and sat down inside of it. Vex hesitatingly followed, sitting down behind them. Liam did something and the vehicle started moving down the road.

 

“Sam,” Vex said. “You said there were eight of you, but you're both Tary  _ and _ Scanlan, who’s the eighth?”

 

“Well,” Sam said, glancing at Liam who stayed silent. “That's Matt. He's not a member of Vox Machina or anything, he basically controls the world and anyone who isn’t Vox Machina. He sets the stage for us.”

 

Vex’s eyes narrowed. “He plays anyone who isn't Vox Machina?”

 

“With a few exceptions,” Sam agreed. “A few times we had some friends play with us. Like Kashaw, Zahra, Lillith, Tova, and Lionel were a few guests we had.” Sam took a moment to realise his mistake. “Wait, shit-”

 

“Who's Lionel, Sam?” Vex asked sweetly. Sam glanced back at her and sighed.

 

“Uh oh,” Liam muttered, amusement flickering across his face as he looked at Vex through a mirror on the ceiling of the carriage.

 

“Okay, so our game may be a little ahead in time than where you guys are right now,” Sam said. “No spoilers, though.”

 

Vex frowned. “So this Matt, he plays the villains?” She could see both Liam and Sam’s face sour. “He plays Thordak? Saundor? Lord and Lady Briarwood?”

 

“He also plays the heroes,” Liam said. “He plays Kima, Allura, Cass, Trinket when he needs a voice.”

 

“I see.” Vex could see some anger simmering in Liam, and the way he had jumped to this Matt’s defense told her a lot.

 

The mood had become somewhat awkward and tense, Liam focusing on the road and Vex looking out the window. Sam had noticed the shift, his gaze shifting from Liam to her. He looked like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if he should.

 

Vex sighed. There was one more question at the front of her mind, and she was going to ask it whether or not it worsened the mood.

 

“Is Scanlan coming back?” She asked Sam, and was surprised when he laughed.

 

“Dammit! You're as bad as Laura!” Sam shook his head and then a shit-eating grin spread across his face. “Like I said before, spoilers.”

 

“Alright,” Vex said. Two could play this game. “If Scanlan comes back, are you going to make Tary leave? Because he's my best friend and I'll be very sad if he does.”

 

A flash of guilt, and then it was gone as soon as it appeared.

 

“Ha!” Vex declared. “Scanlan  _ did _ come back, and you made Tary leave! I can't believe you!”

 

Sam looked over to Liam, desperate, but Liam just snorted.

 

“Your mess, buddy,” Liam said. “You did this to yourself.”

 

Vex had been so absorbed in the conversation she hadn't noticed Liam pulling up to a house. He stopped the car and they all got out, walking to the door. Vex stayed a little behind Sam and Liam as Liam reached forward and pressed a button, sending a ringing noise throughout the house.

 

They waited for a moment before the door opened. Standing before them was Keyleth, who smiled when she saw Sam and Liam.

 

“Keyleth!” Vex gasped, pushing past the two men to hug her. She returned the hug, seeming confused.

 

“Hey, Laura. Everything all right? Sam said everyone needed to meet here ASAP.”

 

Vex pulled away, and she couldn't help feeling a jolt of disappointment. Of course it wasn't Keyleth. This woman carried herself with so much confidence and ease, and while she looked uncannily like Keyleth, it wasn't the Half-Elf.

 

“Risha, who is it?” a man with shoulder-length hair appeared behind the woman, slinging an arm around her waist.

 

“Just us, Matt,” Liam said. “Plus a little… surprise.”

 

Matt turned to study Vex, and she could feel the rage building up in her chest. This man was responsible for everything that had happened to Vox Machina. He was responsible for Vax becoming Champion of the Raven Queen and all of the deaths Vox Machina had experienced. He was responsible for all the shit they had gone through as a group.

 

Vex lunged forward and grabbed Matt by the scruff of his shirt. His eyes widened and Vex yanked him past the woman in the doorway, pulling her other hand back into a fist.

 

“Vex, no-” Vax started, but Vex swung and her fist connected with his nose, making a horrible  _ crunch  _ noise. Matt fell backwards, and Vex stepped up to him, but suddenly Vax was in her way, grabbing her shoulders and blocking her view of Matt.

 

“Let go, brother,” Vex hissed.

 

“Vex, enough! You don't understand what's going on!” Vax shook her lightly.

 

Both Sam and the woman had instantly kneeled down next to Matt, who was holding his nose as blood poured out. He was looking at her strangely, not with fear or anger, but with a look of pure awe.

 

“What in the living hell is going on here?” Someone behind them in the driveway asked.

 

“You've got to be kidding me,” Sam muttered. “Talk about bad timing.”

 

Vex turned to snap at whoever had spoken, and her jaw dropped. Of course it was  _ him _ .

  
Holding a bag of food and with a bright shock of blue hair, looking bewildered, stood Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Matt. You're an innocent cinnamon roll, but I feel like Vex would be pissed. But Vox Machine is slowly making its way into the story! Yay!


	4. No Blue Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There'll be no blue skies  
> If I lose you, baby  
> Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same  
> If you walk away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! This one's a little shorter than most of them, sorry. Finally managed to watch Episode 102 and it KILLED me. Ugh. Anyway, please comment and review, and now we're getting into the REAL Vox Machina's side of the story.

The silence stretched on uncomfortably, no one willing to speak up and break it. Vax stared off into the endless forest of trees, waiting for Tary to come back and finally tell them what was going on. His stomach twisted as he watched the trees, thinking of Vex and their years together before Vox Machina.

 

Footsteps sounded from inside the cave, and Vax whirled around, facing Tary and Pike as they exited the cave. Tary was carrying two pieces of what looked like wood in his hands. As he got closer, Vax’s heart plummeted as he realised it wasn't wood, but two broken pieces of a bow.

 

_ Dammit. _ Vex had left her regular bow at home because of the rush to find and save Tary after he had been kidnapped, and so she had been stuck with a different, but obviously more fragile, bow. Vax felt like he was about to break. If Vex didn't have her bow, what could have happened to her?

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Keyleth giving him a sad smile. Vax felt like there was a hole in his chest, something missing from his heart. He rubbed the dragon tooth necklace.

 

“Vex wasn't down there,” Tary said, which just made Vax hurt more. “But there was a lingering trace of magic - she used the Gatestone.”

 

“So she's with Scanlan,” Percy said, anger and worry evident in his tone.

 

Vax frowned. Something still didn't feel right. “We need to find her.”

 

“I agree,” Keyleth said. “But we have no leads to go on. We have no idea where Scanlan is, and Vex doesn't have any way of contacting us quickly.”

 

“Let's go back to Whitestone and regroup,” Pike said. “And then we can start scrying and searching for Vex from there.”

 

The group agreed, and Keyleth opened a tree for them to walk through. Vax stepped forward and the scenery changed, back to Whitestone. After they had all passed through, Keyleth patted the Sun Tree and murmured something to it. Vax turned to head back to the castle, not in the mood to wander the town.

 

“Hey, wait!” Vax looked over his shoulder to see a Half-Orc lumbering towards them. “You're Vox Machina, right? My boss wants to meet you!”

 

“Sorry, but we don't have time for business right now,” Pike said politely.

 

“But - But he said it was urgent!” The Half-Orc began to follow them as they turned and headed to the castle. “His name is Aes’adan, he goes by the Meat Man. He said he found-”

 

The Half-Orc stopped as Vox Machina all turned to him at once. Vax’s eyes narrowed as he studied the Half-Orc.

 

“You said the Meat Man?” Keyleth asked.

 

“It's Scanlan!” Grog exclaimed excitedly. “He's back!”

 

“Take us to him,” Vax ordered. He was getting his sister back  _ now. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Vax didn't know what he was expecting, but this wasn't it. As they walked into the empty tavern, Vax’s instincts instantly screamed  _ trap. _ He stood his ground nonetheless, determined to get both his sister back and some answers from Scanlan.

 

A human man descended down the stairs, his boots clunking loudly against the wood. He walked across the floor, settling into a chair as he studied Vox Machina.

 

“So, Vox Machina,” he said in a thick accent. Vax frowned, exchanging a look with Percy. This wasn't Scanlan, or at least, didn't appear to be. But why would Scanlan hide from them?

 

Vax studied him closer, looking for anything that might give away something about the man. He seemed normal, had enough detail that he was either real or a very good illusion. Vax’s eyes dropped to the floor, and that's when he noticed it.

 

The man's shadow was smaller. Too small to be a human's shadow, but the perfect size to be a gnome’s.

 

“I am Aes’adan-” he started, but Vax quickly cut him off.

 

“Cut the shit, Scanlan,” Vax said. “Where's my sister?”

 

The man hesitated too long, confirming Vax’s suspicions. He then sighed, shaking his head and pulling off the hat of disguise. The man shrunk three feet, and his hair changed into short hair that had been combed to one side.

 

“What the-” The Half-Orc stuttered, staring at Scanlan in shock.

 

“This was not how I was planning this to go,” Scanlan muttered. “Okay, you got me, now let me tell you about what Chod here found in Ank’Harel-”

 

“Enough,” Percy snapped. “Where is Vex?”

 

Scanlan frowned. “Hell if I know. Isn't she with you?”

 

“She used the Gatestone, so she would have traveled to you,” Keyleth said.

 

Scanlan's brow furrowed and he pulled out his Gatestone. He stared at it for a second before putting it away and shaking his head.

 

“I haven't seen her,” he said, and Vax could tell he was being completely honest. “She never came through the Gatestone.”

 

“But she definitely used it,” Tary protested. “If she didn't come through to Scanlan, then she must've ended up somewhere else.”

 

“Like where?” Percy asked, throwing his hands up. “The Gatestone is supposed to only travel between the two connected stones. Where else could she have ended up?”

 

“Maybe the Gatestone got switched for another and she ended up there?” Pike wondered.

 

“No. No one would have been able to get to my stuff and do that,” Scanlan said. “Besides, why would they? We've never used the Gatestones before now, why would they switch that?”

 

Vax sighed. All that was coming out of this now was speculation and anger. He stepped forward, taking the Gatestone out of Scanlan's hands and examining it. It looked identical to the one Vex had had on her, nothing had changed in it.

 

“Why did she have to use it in the first place?” Scanlan asked carefully.

 

“We aren't sure,” Percy said, looking tired. “We found her bow snapped in half, but no blood. Maybe she was running from something.”

 

“Something that none of you found while searching the cave for her?” Scanlan continued. Vax met Pike’s eyes. That was strange, and suspicious. The cave had been filled with undead, but nothing that would've posed much of a challenge to any of them, and nothing nearly strong enough to break Vex’s bow.

 

“What did you find down there, Vex?” Vax muttered. “And what didn't we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh! Scanlan alert! Also, what wouldn't Vax and Percy do for Vex?


	5. God Of Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out  
> Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now  
> We are god of stories but please tell me  
> What there is to complain about…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I decided to post this one early because I'll be in Arizona this week, and after that KILLER episode of Critical Role I thought we need more feels. Also, maybe I should have named this chapter, "Vex has an existential crisis." Here we go!

In retrospect, punching the man who was responsible for the very existence of her world probably wasn't the smartest idea.

 

He was in the upstairs bathroom at the moment, the woman who wasn't Keyleth fussing over him. Vex sat on the couch in their living room, ignoring not-Percy - What had he said his name was?  _ Hi, I'm Taliesin, and this is not how I thought my day was going to go. _

 

Taliesin sat across from her, attempting to discreetly study her. It wasn't working. Vex huffed and stared at her hands, clenching them into fists and then relaxing. The man looked nothing like Percy at all, yet she had been able to identify him as such with a single glance.

 

She watched him out of the corner of her eye, realising why suddenly: it was his mannerisms. The way he acted, where he put his hands when he was uncomfortable, the small smirk that would spread across his features all screamed  _ Percy. _ That was probably why she could tell he was uncomfortable despite how well he managed to hide it.

 

“So, I guess I should clear the elephant in the room,” Taliesin finally said. “I'm not Percy, and you and Percy are in a relationship-”

 

“Fucking,” Sam said as he suddenly entered the room and sat down next to Vex, handing her an ice cold drink. “You and Percy are fucking.”

 

“I believe it's both, dear,” Vex said, making Sam grin. “But go on.”

 

“Right.” Taliesin rolled his eyes at Sam, which just made Sam grin bigger. “Anyway, so I understand this is a little awkward for both of us. Listen, I'm not sure if Sam told you this, but we're all actors. Which means we don't bring home what happens in the game.”

 

Taliesin looked at her expectantly, like he was waiting for a reaction from her. She furrowed her brow, unsure of what Taliesin was getting at.

 

“That, Vex,” Sam spoke up. “Is what we call a “soft letdown.””

 

Taliesin sighed. “That's one way to put it, sure.”

 

Vex’s eyes narrowed. “So you're saying that we - or at least this ‘Laura’ and you - aren't together?”

 

“Exactly,” Taliesin said, looking slightly relieved. “Laura and I are just friends. We play our characters as together because that's what we think they would do, but we aren't together in any way. In fact, Laura's married to someone else in our group.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Oh man, this is going to be great,” Taliesin muttered under his breath. “She's married to Travis, who plays Grog.”

 

Vex blinked, frozen still for a moment as she processed that. Her counterpart had married  _ Grog _ ? She was stunned into silence. It was strange and almost unbelievable, but so was everything else that had happened to her so far.

 

“The same goes for me,” Liam said as he walked into the room. “Keyleth and Vax are in a relationship, but I'm not in a relationship with Marisha. She's engaged to Matt.”

 

That explained why she had fussed over Matt all the way to the bathroom, and why she still hadn't emerged from upstairs. Vex looked at Liam to see him giving her a look that said,  _ so don't get mad that they're together. _ She wasn't going to; it made sense. What happened at the table, stayed at the table, or whatever.

 

“Sorry for punching your friend,” she said sheepishly to Liam.

 

“It'll be alright,” he answered. “Sometimes we want to punch him too, after all the shit he puts us through.” He winked at Vex as he made his way to sit next to her, so that now she had Sam on one side and Liam on the other. It seemed like they had done that to give her silent support, which she was immensely grateful for.

 

“So long as you don't punch him again, I think Matt will be fine. Marisha’ll get over it too,” Taliesin said, taking a sip of his drink.

 

Vex suddenly remembered the cold drink in her own hand that Sam had given her. She slowly sipped it, gasping as it fizzed on her tongue.

 

“What is this?” she examined the blue metal of the drink.

 

Sam chuckled. “It's Pepsi. Carbonated beverage, great stuff.”

 

Vex took another sip, delighted as the drink buzzed against her tongue again.

 

“I'm fine, Risha,” Matt said suddenly from the stairway as he made his way down to them.

 

“I know,” Marisha replied, right behind him. “I'm just worried. That was a pretty strong punch you took.”

 

“Hell yeah, it was,” Sam said.

 

“She's not an archer for nothing.” Liam smirked and took another sip of his drink.

 

She turned around and found both Matt and Marisha’s eyes on her, Marisha’s a little more wary, but both of them looking at her in awe.

 

“Holy shit,” Matt said, an excited grin spreading across his face as he sat down next to Taliesin. “I can’t believe it. You're actually Vex!”

 

“Yes. I'm sorry for punching you,” Vex said. “I guess I just felt like I finally had someone to blame for everything that's happened to us.”

 

Matt nodded, his grin only fading a little. “So tell me about Whitestone. Is it just as big and magnificent as I made it to be? What's the castle like? What about the Sun Tree?”

 

Now Vex felt really bad about hitting him. He was like a puppy, very enthusiastic and excitable. The fact that Vex had punched him a while ago seemed inconsequential to him. Vex opened her mouth, about to try and answer his questions, when the doorbell rang.

 

Marisha walked to the door and opened it, revealing a woman who Vex instantly identified as Pike.

 

“Hi, Marisha,” she said.

 

“Ashley! Come in!” Marisha opened the door to let her in. She walked in, noticing everyone sitting on the couches.

 

Ashley frowned. “Hey, Laura.”

 

“Ah, not quite,” Vex said. Ashley looked at her, confusion spreading across her features.

 

“Ashley, this is Vex, Vex, this is Ashley,” Taliesin said, his Percylike smirk appearing on his face as he spoke.

 

Ashley looked from Vex to Taliesin. “You're fucking with me,” she said with an uncertain grin.

 

“Not at all, darling,” Vex said, brushing back her hair to reveal her ears.

 

Ashley stared, just as all the other humans had. Vex resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What a strange world where only humans existed and the other races were nothing but imagination.

 

“I can't believe Travis and Laura still aren't here,” Sam said, interrupting Vex’s thoughts. “Laura's reaction is going to be  _ priceless. _ ”

 

“Th - They were right behind me,” Ashley stammered as she continued staring at Vex.

 

Just as she spoke, the doorbell rang again, and this time Matt stood up to open the door.

 

“Speak of the devil,” Sam commented as the door swung open to reveal a man and woman standing outside.

 

“Hey, Matt,” the woman called, and Vex’s stomach jolted. This was Laura, the woman who was responsible for her very  _ existence. _ What if she hadn't decided to create Vex as a character? What if she had changed her in some way?

 

She was jarred out of her thoughts by a hand gripping her arm, and she looked over to see Liam giving her a knowing look. She managed to give him a brief smile, and he released her arm and turned his attention back to the couple who had just entered the house.

 

Laura noticed Vex and gave her a polite smile. “Oh, hi. I didn't know you had guests over, Matt.”

 

Travis reacted more like what Vex was used to, giving her a bewildered look. He seemed like he could barely believe Vex was there, his head whipping between Laura and Vex.

 

“What the fuck,” he said, long and drawn out.

 

Laura frowned. “What's wrong?”

 

“Babe,” Travis scoffed, “She looks  _ exactly  _ like you!”

 

Sam shrugged. “I don't see the resemblance,” he said, and Vex socked him in the arm.

 

Laura’s eyebrows knit together as she studied Vex. Vex watched as Laura’s face changed from confusion to recognition to shock.

 

“Wait a second-” Laura started, staring at Vex with owlish eyes.

 

Vex stood up, crossing over to Laura and sticking out her hand. “I presume you already know who I am, but I am Lady Vex’ahlia, Baroness of the -”

 

“Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt,” Laura finished. “Oh my god. What - how -”

 

Laura wrapped her arms around Vex, hugging her tightly. Vex looked over at Liam, who was hiding a smile, and Sam, who was not hiding his. Travis was still standing where he had before, looking shell-shocked, his mouth hanging open.

 

“I have so many questions,” Laura said, a bright smile on her face as she released Vex. “How's Vox Machina? What's Percy like? Is Trinket -”

 

“Trinket!” Vex exclaimed. In all of the confusion, she had forgotten about Trinket, who remained in her locket. She released him from the necklace, and he appeared right in the middle of the living room, looking confused.

 

“Oh my God!” Travis finally unfroze when Trinket made a mournful noise. He grabbed Laura and started to back away, but Laura pushed out of his grasp.

 

“Trinket!” she gasped, instantly going up to him and rubbing his ears. He huffed happily, leaning into the pets.

 

“Who's a good boy?” she crooned. Trinket answered with a happy rumble, and he rolled onto his belly for her to pet, which she did happily.

 

“Someone's in a good mood,” Liam muttered from his position halfway over the couch. He was the closest to Trinket, other than Laura and Vex, and he had obviously been startled by the sudden appearance of the bear.

 

Trinket suddenly moaned unhappily, and Vex looked to see him glancing around at the group. He didn't recognise any of the group, other than Vex, and it was making him upset. He stood up and ran to Vex, looking anxious and confused.

 

“Oh, it's all right, buddy,” Vex said, kneeling next to him. “We're just a bit far away from home. But these people are going to help us get back, all right?”

 

Trinket whimpered, burying his head in Vex's arms. She sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I forgot about Trinket. Sorry. I was going to leave him with Vax, but I thought this would be better if he was with Vex. That's why he hasn't showed up until now. Oops. But now Vox Machina is all together!


	6. Keep Me From Getting To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ain't no mountain high enough  
> Ain't no valley low enough  
> Ain't no river wide enough  
> To keep me from getting to you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vax is reckless and there's a lot of angst! Yay! Well I can't wait fro Talks Machina tonight, it's going to kill me. Wow.

Vax knew what the next step was, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to take it. He fingered the dragon tooth around his neck uneasily, staring across the balcony to the dark streets below.

 

The Dragon tooth wasn't glowing, which meant Vex wasn't unconscious, or worse, dead. Of course, it didn't mean she was out of danger, either. Wherever she was, she was alone, unarmed, and possibly injured.

 

Vax was determined to go after her. They still had no way of finding her or bringing her to them, so the next option was going to  _ her _ . Vax wouldn't leave Vex by herself any longer than he had to, and he thought he might have a way of reaching her.

 

Assuming both Gatestones connected to the same place, which they might not.

 

He hadn't told Keyleth or anyone else his plan; he was afraid they'd try to stop him. Maybe he needed to be stopped, though, because his plan was reckless, stupid, and extremely dangerous.

 

But it was his sister on the line. The one person he'd never been without his entire life, and someone he trusted with  _ everything _ .

 

He took a deep breath and climbed over the railing. He spread his wings, taking off of the balcony and soaring above Whitestone.

 

He landed silently in the street next to the inn Scanlan had rented out, hidden by the cover of night. He slipped into the inn, closing the door behind him. It was dark and empty, with only one lantern that spread dim light over the stairs to the second floor.

 

Vax climbed up the steps, wincing as one creaked beneath his weight. He crept towards the one room that had light emanating from behind the closed door.

 

He eased the door open, poking his head around to look. Inside was the Half-Orc curled in the corner, fast asleep, a trail of drool down his chin. The king-sized bed was empty and unused.

 

Vax noticed a faint light coming from the balcony of the room, and he stepped into the room and closed the door. He snuck past the Half-Orc, who didn't budge from his spot in the corner, and made his way to the balcony.

 

Vax wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping, as Scanlan leaned on the balcony’s railing, gazing out into the city. Vax closed the door to the balcony behind him, and Scanlan didn't seem to notice.

 

“Now what are you doing up at this hour?” Vax asked, and Scanlan nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around with a purple light surrounding his hands. He saw Vax and relaxed, the energy around his hands fading away.

 

“Holy shit, Vax, you're going to kill me, sneaking up like that,” Scanlan said, a hand over his heart. Vax didn't fail to notice the small dagger clutched in his left hand that he swiftly hid away.

 

“Expecting somebody else?”

 

“Not expecting anyone at all,” Scanlan huffed. Vax studied his face, but the bard was hard to read, as he always had been. “What can I do for you so late at night?”

 

Vax was suddenly uncertain. He had planned to sneak in and grab the Gatestone, not have to convince Scanlan to give it over. The gnome would probably know exactly why he was asking for it.

 

“Just wanted to talk,” Vax said casually. Scanlan raised an eyebrow, seeing right through Vax.

 

Scanlan shrugged, letting it go. “About what?”

 

Vax leaned his back against the railing, and Scanlan faced the city, gazing out rather than looking at Vax. “Both Pike and Grog don't seem too happy about your return.”

 

Scanlan sighed. “Yes, well, I hurt them by leaving.” He scoffed. “Grog won't speak to me, and Pike won’t look me in the eye, much less talk to me.”

 

“Do you think she'd care if you left again?” Vax asked.

 

Scanlan didn't answer, instead just staring out at the buildings that lined the street.

 

“Scanlan,” Vax said softly. “The reason she's so mad is because she cared so much when you left. She hasn't said anything, none of us have, but we all cared so much about you. It wasn't fair that we made you feel unwanted and unloved.”

 

“It wasn't all your fault,” Scanlan said. “It was me, too.”

 

“Maybe,” Vax said. “But let me ask you this: Is Kaylee happy? Are you?”

 

“We're better off, that's for sure,” Scanlan said.

 

“That's not really an answer.”

 

Scanlan turned to Vax. “Why are you really here? You didn't come by in the middle of the night just to talk.”

 

Vax stood up, his heart thumping in his chest. “I need to borrow your Gatestone.”

 

“Vax.”

 

“C'mon, man,” Vax hissed. “Wherever Vex is, she's alone, and she might be injured, or in trouble, or something even worse. We don't have a way to get her back home yet, so we might as well give her back up!”

 

Scanlan’s mouth tightened, and he shook his head. “You have no idea what's going on with her. She's still conscious, at least, and maybe the Gatestone is the way we get her back! We can't just go running off without a plan!”

 

“What if it was Kaylee?” Vax argued, and Scanlan gave him a warning glare. “What if it was Pike?  _ You _ wouldn't hesitate to do the same for them. This is my sister we're talking about! Her life may be at stake!”

 

“And I won't let  _ both _ of your lives be at stake,” Scanlan growled. “This isn't the way to do this. We'll figure something else out.”

 

“We've already tried to come up with something else, and we've got jack shit. Let me do this, Scanlan.”

 

“Did you tell anyone else about your plan?” Scanlan snapped. “What if it didn't work? What if it did, and you never came back? What would happen to Keyleth?”

 

“Dammit, man!” Vax slammed his hands onto the railing, feeling the burn of tears in his eyes. “I told her not to go far from me.  _ I _ told her that, and it was my idea to split up in that damned cave! If I had gone that way instead, or if I had gone with her-”

 

He stopped as his throat closed up, cutting off his words. His fingers tightened on the railing and he glared at the bricks of the building in front of them, trying and failing to hold back his tears.

 

“You can’t blame yourself,” Scanlan said softly. “I did, for  _ years, _ after my mother's death. But you can’t put that all on yourself. It'll keep eating away at you, at your soul, until you barely recognise yourself. You have to accept that sometimes, shitty things just happen.” 

 

Scanlan touched Vax’s arm, and Vax slowly turned to look at him, his vision blurred by salty tears. “We will get her back,” Scanlan said, a fierce determination in his eyes. “She will come back to us. I promise you that.”

 

Vax sighed and let his white-knuckled grip on the railing loosen. He opened his mouth to say something to Scanlan when he heard the muted sound of thrumming, coming from Scanlan. Scanlan frowned and searched his pockets, eventually pulling out the Gatestone. It was glowing brighter than usual and thrumming, the light pulsing.

 

“What-” Vax started.

 

“This is not normal,” Scanlan said urgently. “Something's wrong.”

 

The Gatestone began to glow brighter, visibly vibrating in Scanlan's grasp. Scanlan grimaced, a tight look of pain crossing across his face.

 

Vax reached for the Gatestone urgently, trying to help Scanlan, and his fingers closed on empty air.

 

Scanlan was gone, just like that. And so was the Gatestone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! What's up with the Scanman?


	7. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All around me are familiar faces  
> Worn out spaces, worn out places  
> Bright and early for the daily races  
> Goin' nowhere, goin' nowhere…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!!! I'm super excited about this one and it was so fun to write. It's a bit longer than the others because it has so much stuff packed into it. Anyway, enjoy!!

Vex clutched the blanket to her chest, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. The couch was comfortable enough; in fact, it was far better than most inns or sleeping in the dirt in her sleeping pack.

 

As she had predicted, it had been a long day. She had been assaulted by both Matt and Laura with endless questions, Matt with questions about the culture and language and such of Tal’Dorei, Laura with questions about Vox Machina and mostly, Vex herself.

 

Luckily, Liam and Travis had teamed up to rescue her from the relentless pair and had given her time for herself. She had explored the house a bit, but in the end, spent most of her time in the living room.

 

She was thankful that Taliesin seemed to recognise Vex’s awkwardness around him and had respectfully avoided her most of the day. She had spent most of her time around either Sam or Liam, giving them the same treatment Laura and Matt had given her; a lot of questions about everything. 

 

Sam was strikingly alike to mostly Scanlan, but she could easily see the Tary in him too. She had nearly hung on his shoulder, desperate for any semblance of her best friend and home. Liam was a lot like Vax but different enough that Vex knew they weren't the same. Funnily enough, Liam had the same brotherly attitude towards her as Vax, and when she was around him, she could catch the snippets of Vax’s personality through him.

 

The day had eventually come to an end, everyone having dinner together before most people had gone their separate ways. Ashley and Taliesin had decided to stay at their own homes, but everyone else was staying at Matt and Marisha’s house, in their guest rooms. Vex had volunteered to sleep on the couch, mostly because she was too uncomfortable sleeping in a guest room.

 

Trinket moaned at her from the floor, taking Vex out of her thoughts, forbidden from coming on the couch.

 

“He's not a lap dog,” Matt had exclaimed earlier. “He'll break my couch!”

 

Vex sighed, sitting up and letting her bare feet skim through Trinket’s fur. He rumbled gently at her, watching her stand up and pad across the room. He stood up and followed her, complaining that he was hungry.

 

“Alright, come on then,” Vex said quietly. She walked to the kitchen, where she had been told that food could be found in the ‘fridge’ and cupboards.

 

She stepped into the kitchen, surprised to see the light already on. She noticed Liam sitting at the table, sipping a glass of water.

 

“Now what are you doing up at this hour?” Liam teased, and Vex went to the fridge and pulled out some of the steak, putting it on a plate and setting it on the floor for Trinket.

 

“Couldn't sleep. You?” Vex asked as Liam’s eyes slipped to Trinket, a small smile growing on his face.

 

“It's been a crazy day,” Liam said. Vex sat down across the table from him, linking her fingers together. “Something on your mind?”

 

Despite not being her actual brother, he could still read her pretty well.

 

“I'm worried about Vax,” she admitted, looking at Liam hesitatingly. “We've never been apart.”

 

“Ever.” Liam smiled sadly. “And now I'm here, alone, so you can ask me about how he's going to react.”

 

“Well, I know how he's going to react, but… I suppose I just want confirmation.”

 

Liam looked at his glass of water. “I’d like to tell you that he's being perfectly responsible and not doing anything stupid, but you and I both know that's bullshit.” Liam sighed. “I’d say he's doing anything it takes to get you back, even if,  _ especially _ if, it's stupid and rash. He's probably looking for Scanlan, and if he's found him, he's going to try and use the Gatestone to get to you.”

 

Vex nodded. “Do you think he's found Scanlan?” she asked softly.

 

Liam looked at her. “It's hard to tell. Scanlan can be impossible to find when he wants to be.”

 

_ Please stay out of trouble, Vax, _ she thought desperately.  _ I can't bear to lose you. _

 

* * *

 

 

It was the not-so-quiet swearing that woke Laura.

 

“Aw, fucking shit _ ,” _ someone hissed. A bright light hit Laura's closed eyelids, making her even angrier.

 

Laura was going to kill Sam. She had no idea what the fuck he was doing in their room in the middle of the night, and she didn't care.

 

Sam began to try and sneak out of the room, failing miserably and making noise with every step.

 

Laura elbowed Travis, who elbowed her back, already awake. She sighed loudly.

 

“Sam, what the hell,” she said out loud, her eyes still closed. Sam froze in his steps, and he didn't move again or answer for a moment. Laura opened her eyes and squinted into the dark, but she wasn't able to see Sam. She elbowed Travis again, who grunted and rolled over to turn on the light.

 

Even in the light she couldn't find Sam, until she squinted and saw a head of hair barely poking above the bed.

 

_ What the hell? _ She thought. Was Sam crawling on his hands and knees?

 

And then she saw a pair of eyes peek above the bed and look directly at her and two small hands grab the edge of the bed; the head was too small proportionally to belong to Sam, and the hands looked like they belonged to a child.

 

“Uh, hi,” the person said, and Laura realised why she had thought it was Sam: That was the voice of Scanlan Shorthalt. “Sorry to interrupt your sleeping. Please go back and pretend you never saw me, thanks.”

 

“For fuck’s sake,” Travis muttered. “It's fucking Scanlan.”

 

The Gnome’s eyes widened, his hands and eyes disappearing from view. Laura watched as the head of hair bobbed up and down, running straight for the door.

 

“Wait!” Laura exclaimed, but Scanlan jumped up and grabbed the door handle, opening the door and scampering out.

 

Laura hopped out of bed and ran out into the hallway, looking around wildly, but Scanlan had disappeared from sight.

 

“You think he turned invisible?” Travis asked, leaning out of the doorway.

 

“Shit,” Laura groaned. “This is not good.”

 

“We need to tell Vex,” Travis said. “She's the only hope we have of making sure he doesn't do something stupid.”

 

Laura rushed down the stairs, Travis right behind her. She went to the living room, but Vex wasn't on the couch.

 

“What-” Laura started.

 

“In there,” Travis pointed at the kitchen. “I can hear Trinket.”

 

Now that she listened, Laura could hear the snuffling of the bear. She ran to the kitchen, finding Liam and Vex sitting at the table, surprised by the appearance of Laura and Travis.

 

“We have a problem,” Laura said.

 

“Scanlan’s here, somewhere in the house,” Travis continued. “Possibly invisible.”

 

“What _? _ ” Vex demanded, standing up from her chair. “ _ Scanlan _ ?”

 

“Explain later,” Travis said. “Find now.”

 

Vex pursed her lips and moved away from the table, heading towards the living room. “Scanlan?” she called. Trinket stood up and trotted after her, licking his lips happily.

 

Liam stood up and motioned for them to follow him. “Come on,” he said.

 

Laura followed him back up the stairs, where he stopped them at the beginning of the hallway.

 

“Use your Vex voice,” he murmured to Laura. “Hopefully that'll get him to at least listen to us.”

 

That's a good idea,” Travis said, and Laura nodded.

 

They began making their way down the hall, calling for Scanlan. They didn't get very far before Sam opened his door and glared at them.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” he hissed.

 

“Your  _ gnome _ is loose in the halls,” Laura said, and Sam's eyes widened.

 

“Shit. Really?” Sam asked.

 

“Yes. Come on.” Laura grabbed Sam by the front of the shirt and dragged him into the hall.

 

They had searched the hallway and were about to start looking through the rooms when Travis cried out in pain. Laura rushed to him, finding him leaning against the wall, holding his head.

 

“Travis?” she put a hand on his shoulder, and he just pointed in front of him, where Scanlan stood with his back against the wall.

 

“Found him,” Travis grunted. Vex appeared at the end of the hall, Trinket at her heels. She noticed Scanlan just as Scanlan noticed her.

 

“Scanlan?”

 

“Vex?”

 

“Scanlan!” She hurried towards him, and when she reached him, she kneeled down and gave him a hug.

 

Sam turned the corner and saw Scanlan, his jaw dropping. Scanlan looked up from Vex’s hug and stared at Sam, a strange look flashing across his face.

 

“What the fuck?” they said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. I'm at the end of my pre-written material, but hopefully I'll be able to write more before next Monday. I finally got Overwatch (I know, I know - took me forever) and I have been playing it nonstop.


	8. Ghost Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that's left is a ghost of you  
> Now we're torn, torn, torn apart  
> There's nothing we can do  
> Just let me go, we'll meet again soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go, another chapter! I'm excited to put this one out, finally advancing the somewhat existent plot of this story. Enjoy!

Vax was in so much trouble.

 

“So what happened?” Pike asked for the fourth time.

 

“The Gatestone started vibrating and glowing brightly, and Scanlan seemed like he was in pain. I reached out to help him, and he just disappeared. Poof.” Vax said, watching as Percy paced back and forth in front of the group.

 

“He didn't intentionally use it?” Keyleth asked, her brow furrowed.

 

“It didn't seem like it, no,” Vax answered. Percy turned to Vax, running his hands through his hair anxiously.

 

“So now not only have we lost Scanlan,” Percy said. “But we have also lost the other Gatestone, which may have given us some sliver of an idea of what happened to Vex.”

 

Tary stood up from where he was on the balcony. “The traces of magic I can pick up - it's not the same as what the Gatestone gives off when it's used.”

 

“You mean someone used the Gatestone to do something to Scanlan, instead of the Gatestone actually doing it?” Vax asked.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“So what are we going to do?” Keyleth asked.

 

“We could go back to the place where this all started,” Tary spoke up. “Dripstone Cave.”

 

“Scanlan did bring up a good point,” Vax agreed. “What was in that cave that could have scared Vex had enough to use the Gatestone? We didn't find anything down there.”

 

“I guess,” Keyleth said reluctantly. “But what if we go down there and we  _ do _ find what happened to Vex? Will we be able to take it on?”

 

“It's the six of us versus one big baddie.” Grog cracked his knuckles. “We can take it any day.”

 

“Alright,” Keyleth said. “Let's Treestride to get there, then.”

 

She cast her spell, opening a magic door inside the tree. She walked through it, and Vax followed right behind her. The rest of Vox Machina followed, and Keyleth quickly ended the spell. Vax frowned, looking across the forest in front of them.

 

“Kiki, are you sure we're in the right place?” he asked, peering through the trees. There was no mountain towering above their heads.

 

“Yeah, the mountain should be right in front of us,” Keyleth said.

 

Vax walked forward through the trees, and as he pushed past a bush, his mouth dropped open.

 

Instead of a magnificent mountain stretching high into the sky, there was a gaping hole in the ground. It looked as if someone had carved around the mountain and pulled it straight out of the ground, leaving nothing but a deep scar on the earth where it had once stood.

 

“What the hell?” Percy muttered as he peered over the edge into the pit.

 

“This is where the mountain is,” Keyleth said. “This is where it was. Where did it go?”

 

“It's just… gone?” Pike wondered. “Someone  _ took _ it out of the ground?”

 

“There's magic around here… it's the same as on Scanlan's balcony,” Tary said.

 

“The same magic was used in both places,” Vax muttered.

 

“But, like, what  _ happened _ to the mountain? Is it in the same place as Scanlan?” Pike asked.

 

“Maybe the trees know what happened to it,” Tary suggested.

 

“Yes. I can check with them.” Keyleth put her hand on a tree and concentrated, closing her eyes.

 

Vax glanced at Percy, noticing his silent rage as he glared at the crevasse. Vax walked over to stand next to him, staring into the pit for a moment.

 

“Whoever is keeping us from finding Vex is going to have hell break loose on them,” Percy said, a cold smile on his face.

 

“What?” Vax asked, his brow furrowing. “You think someone is keeping Vex hidden?”

 

“Think about it. We find Scanlan, who has the Gatestone and may be able to help us find Vex, and then poof, he's gone. We go to find the cave that Vex disappeared in, which may give us an idea to where she is, and poof, it's gone too.”

 

Vax hadn't thought of it like that. He looked at Percy, whose eyes flickered with barely contained fury. Vax gazed into the crevasse, worry and anxiety filling him.

 

“Guys!” Keyleth shouted. “The tree says that there was a mountain here - a hundred years ago.”

 

“A hundred years ago?” Pike exclaimed. “But we haven't been gone for a hundred years - we came back the same time that we left!”

 

“And there's this, too,” Keyleth continued. “The mountain is now in the Feywild.”

 

“The  _ Feywild _ ?” Percy said, bewildered.

 

“Guess we're going on a field trip to the Feywild,” Vax sighed. The Feywild was not his favorite place.

 

* * *

 

 

They didn't even know where they were going. They didn't know where the mountain would be in the Feywild, and their best guess was right where they were. 

So, Keyleth planeshifted them to the Feywild. They ended up in an unfamiliar forest, the trees looming threateningly above their heads and fog obscuring the ground. The sky was light pink and gold, like a sunrise that stretched across the whole sky. It was a beautiful place, yet Vax couldn't shake the foreboding feeling creeping through his gut.

 

“Well, there isn't a mountain,” Grog said. “We're in the wrong place.”

 

“We could very well be in the wrong place,” Keyleth agreed. “We have no idea where the mountain might actually be.”

 

“I suppose we just start walking until we find it, then?” Percy asked.

 

“That seems like a really bad idea.” Pike shook her head. “Do we have a rock or something from the mountain that we can use to scry with?”

 

“No,” Grog said. “We got nothing-”

 

“Oh boy!” A voice sounded from within the forest, and Vax whirled around, but he didn't see anyone.

 

“Who's there?” Keyleth demanded.

 

“It's just me, silly,” the voice said. It sounded like a young boy. “The Lord of the Forest said you'd be here soon. He was right!”

 

Vax heard footsteps echoing all around them, impossible to place.  He narrowed his eyes and squinted through the trees, but he saw nothing but dense underbrush.

 

“Oh, I know he’ll definitely want to meet you,” the voice said. Vax whirled around to find a young human boy standing in front of Pike. He was wearing an outfit that was very familiar, as it was what Scanlan had worn before he had left. Pike looked startled, staring at the boy with surprise.

 

“After all,” the boy continued. “He's been watching you for so long.”

 

“Who is this ‘Lord of the Forest?’” Percy asked. The boy turned to him, his clothes morphing into ones that were recognizable as Vex’s.

 

“Don't worry. You'll see soon enough.” The boy smiled wide, before skipping over to the edge of Vax’s sight. “Come on,” he said. “The Lord of the Forest doesn't like to be kept waiting. And the Forest doesn't like strangers, either.”

 

“Fucking Feywild,” Grog grumbled. “Fucking fairies, I hate this place so much.”

 

But Vox Machina followed, for lack of a better plan and the hope that this ‘Lord of the Forest’ would know where Vex and Scanlan were.

 

* * *

 

 

The Lord of the Forest sat on his throne, overseeing the bustle of his kingdom. He closed his eyes for a moment, and a feral grin spread across his face, a light-hearted chuckle leaving his lips.

 

He could sense the approach of six others not of the Feywild, and the Lord of the Forest knew what that meant: his quarry was finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh! I couldn't help but write the Feywild into the story; it's just such a wonderfully strange and creepy place and I love writing it so much, so here it is.


	9. Silence Is Slowly Killing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in misery  
> There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
> Why won't you answer me  
> The silence is slowly killing me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey everybody! I missed a week of updating, I'm very sorry about that, but here's the next chapter! Thank you for all of the comments and kudos you guys have left, they mean a lot to me.

Scanlan hadn't said a word since Vex had explained everything to him, which was unnerving by itself, not to mention the way Sam and Scanlan were looking at each other.

 

Sam wouldn't stop staring, but neither would Scanlan. They just looked at each other, not breaking their gaze to look at anything else. Sam seemed content to study Scanlan, excitement obvious in every muscle movement. Scanlan seemed more apprehensive, watching Sam carefully. Scanlan had always been full of secrets, and he was keeping his expression exclusively neutral, but Vex knew there was something there that Scanlan wasn't saying.

 

Matt was talking in hushed tones with Marisha in the hallway, seemingly more cautious because of Vex’s first reaction to him, and he was obviously not keen on repeating the experience. Liam and Laura were talking in the other room, and Travis had stepped out to call Taliesin and Ashley.

 

Travis returned, and Scanlan’s gaze finally moved from Sam to Travis. Travis hesitated under the piercing look the gnome gave him, but continued towards Vex, sitting down beside her on the couch opposite of Scanlan. Sam noticed the glare Scanlan gave Travis, a thoughtful look crossing his face as his eyes slid from Scanlan to Travis.

 

“Uh, so, Taliesin and Ashley are coming right over.” Travis seemed uncomfortable under the gaze of both Scanlan and Sam, turning to Vex. “And I've been wondering if your magic would work in our world, and I think I've found the answer.”

 

“What?” Vex asked. “How?”

 

Travis smiled a little, looking at Scanlan. “What was it you said again? ‘Your face is stupid and so is your mom! Ha!’ It was a good insult.”

 

“What-” Vex turned to Scanlan. “You used Vicious Mockery on him?”

 

“What else was I supposed to do?” Scanlan finally spoke. He shook his head. “This is the weirdest fucking thing. I'm pretty sure I'm not tripping balls, but maybe someone slipped something into my food.”

 

“Oh, it's real alright,” Vex muttered.

 

Scanlan turned to Sam, a strange look on his face. “So  _ what the fuck  _ are you doing here?”

 

“What?” Sam looked confused.

 

“I understand how Vex got here, the whole Gatestone shit and all, but why would a nobody like you be here?”

 

Sam blinked. “Well, that seems a little harsh-”

 

“Wait, Scanlan, do you  _ recognize  _ him?” Vex demanded.

 

“I saw him in Ank’Harel,” Scanlan said. “He was just a simple baker selling pastries, but  _ it was him. _ ” He pointed at Sam for emphasis.

 

Sam raised his hands in surrender. “Well, I must not’ve had many customers, ‘cause I'm a terrible cook. Not to mention I've never been to Ank’Harel, considering it's in an entirely different universe.”

 

“Sam, can I talk to you?” Vex asked calmly. Sam looked from her to Scanlan, then nodded.

 

She pulled him into the hallway, looking over her shoulder, a nervous habit. She looked him square in the eye, not letting up pressure even when he balked.

 

“Sam, have you ever been to Ank’Harel, or Tal’Dorei?” she questioned.

 

“No.” Sam answered firmly, and Vex examined his face before nodding. He was being completely honest. “I have no idea what Scanlan’s talking about.”

 

“Well then,” Vex sighed. “The question is, if you weren't in Ank’Harel, who was? That looked exactly like you?”

 

“Maybe I have an alternate self,” Sam suggested. “Like in the movies.”

 

“I would’ve thought your ‘alternate self’ would be Scanlan.”

 

Sam shrugged. “I guess not.”

 

Vex frowned in frustration. The answer seemed too easy; plus, her gut was telling her that something was off. Trusting her gut had always been a good decision.

 

She smiled at Sam anyway, walking back to the room with him. She opened the door to find Laura already in there, talking to Travis, and Scanlan looked disconcerted as he stared at Laura.

 

“This is the weirdest thing that's happened to me today,” Scanlan said, motioning towards Laura. “She looks like you but she isn't you and it's  _ fucking me up. _ ”

 

“Welcome to the club,” Liam said from the couch, grinning. Scanlan gave him a sideways glance, then turned his gaze to Vex, who he finally noticed.

 

“Your friends are like weird, half-assed versions of Vox Machina,” Scanlan complained. Vex laughed, and she shared a look with Laura.

 

“Maybe you're a weird, half-assed version of Sam,” Vex suggested, which made Sam snort and Scanlan pout.

 

Marisha walked into the room with Matt following behind her. Matt was holding a book that said  _ Player’s Handbook _ , with an image of a monster on the cover. He was flipping through it, occasionally scanning a page before moving on.

 

“As far as I can tell, there isn't a spell that mentions full-on universe traveling or that can be tweaked to do such a thing,” Matt was saying.

 

“Planeshift?” Marisha asked.

 

“That's between planes, it would take a lot of power to go between  _ universes _ . Not to mention, you have to touch the target to Planeshift them. While it seems the Gatestone sent them both here, I don't know who would be able to use the Gatestone in that way or how they'd do it.”

 

“Maybe,” Scanlan said. “This is all in my head. It's just a dream. Still doesn't explain who this dude is.” He pointed at Matt.

 

“I'm Matt Mercer,” Matt said. “I don't… play a member of Vox Machina. I play everyone else in the universe, and I set up the challenges that Vox Machina faces.”

 

Matt watched Scanlan anxiously as he thought about that. Matt gripped his book a little too tightly, watching Scanlan from behind Marisha.

 

“So, like, you… play Kaylie?” Scanlan asked.

 

A small smile spread across Matt's face. “Aye,” he said in the telltale voice of Kaylie. “I do. I also play everyone else you meet, as well.”

 

Scanlan went white, shaking his head and blinking rapidly. Sam snickered at the gnome, who coughed awkwardly.

 

“That's disconcerting,” Scanlan muttered, and Vex nodded in agreement.

 

“What?” Matt asked, in Gilmore’s voice, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Does this bother you in some way?”

 

“Stop!” Scanlan shouted, pointing at Matt. “You’re going to make me lose my mind! What is real? What is  _ life?” _

 

“I think it makes perfect sense,” Travis spoke up, in Grog’s voice. “It ain't confusing at all to me.”

 

Scanlan gasped, an overly scandalized look on his face as he turned to Travis. Liam had dissolved into laughter, unable to speak through his giggles. Vex snorted, joining her brother in his fit of laughter.

 

“Looks like I missed something good,” Taliesin said from the doorway, smirking as he walked up to them.

 

Scanlan’s eyes went wide, and he wordlessly whipped his gaze between Vex and Taliesin. He started cackling, rolling on the couch as he laughed uncontrollably.

 

Taliesin raised an eyebrow, his smirk growing. “What's up with you?”

 

“You - You -” Scanlan gasped. “You’re Percy!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Imagine - Percy with blue hair! I can't-” he dissolved into laughter again. Vex rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop a small smile from spreading across her face.

 

“Does anyone have any blue hair dye?” Scanlan asked innocently, which was  _ obviously _ not related to the conversation at hand.

 

“Hey guys, sorry it took so long,” Ashley said as she walked in. Vex noticed Scanlan instantly sober up, although he still he had a shit-eating grin on his face. “I brought Brian.”

 

This ‘Brian’ took one look at Vex and Scanlan and shook his head. “Okay, this is cool and all, but what the actual fuck.”

 

“Yeah, trust me, we know.” Laura shot a smile at Vex.

 

“...and there's a bear. Eating chicken. In the middle of the living room.” Brian sighed. “Okay, so this is the new thing.”

 

“So what now?” Ashley asked.

 

“We could take them to see the studio,” Matt suggested excitedly. He turned to them. “Do you want to go see the studio? Where we film all of the adventures of Vox Machina?”

 

“Who could say no to those puppy dog eyes?” Scanlan answered, and Vex elbowed him. “Ow!”

 

“We'd love to go see the studio,” Vex said, ignoring Scanlan. “Maybe, somehow, it'll offer some answers.”

 

Matt nodded, a smile splitting his face. “Awesome! I guess first we'll have to find some hats or something, it could get a little confusing having a literal copy of Laura walking around with us-”

 

“I got this,” Scanlan said, snapping his fingers. Vex watched as Scanlan changed form into a small child, with hair sticking up all over the place and a missing front tooth. She could guess that she looked different as well.

 

“That's fucking cool,” Travis said.

 

They started to leave, and Vex stayed behind for a second. Scanlan glanced at her, then at Ashley and Travis, looking a little uncomfortable.

 

“Laura, can we talk for a second?” Vex asked, and Laura stopped and turned around.

 

“Of course. What's up?” she asked.

 

“I just - how do you do it?” Vex asked helplessly.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Compartmentalize everything. Not take everything from the game personally towards each other. Every time I see Matt I can't help but feel resentment, which isn't fair to him because he’s so nice, but I see the Briarwoods or my father and everyone else who's hurt us.”

 

Laura smiled sadly. “I understand that it must be hard for you. But Matt is a good man. He has a better heart than anyone else here. He may play the villains, but, he also is the heroes. He saved Cassandra; what Taliesin initially said was that his entire family was dead, but Matt decided to save Cassandra. He's also Kima, and Allura, and Scanlan's only blood family, Kaylie. He is who he needs to be, and while that sometimes is villains, it’s also the heroes.”

 

Vex nodded. “Thank you, Laura.”

 

“Of course. Now, can you tell me about how flying on your broom and shooting a bow works? Are there any tricks you use, or is it all just instinct?”

 

Vex smiled. Laura knew just how to distract her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun, fun, fun! For some reason, the most fun chapters are also the hardest for me to write.


	10. Give It A Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've got each other and that's a lot  
> For love - we'll give it a shot  
> Whoa, we're halfway there  
> Whoa, livin' on a prayer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating in forever, but school's started and I finally got a job so I've been so busy... anyway, I finally finished this chapter so here you guys go! It's a little shorter than most but we're getting into the high speed here so hopefully you like it.

Percy grit his teeth as he followed the boy through the woods, forcing himself to remain calm. Vax wasn't doing as well, his face stony and his hands shaking as he gripped his gun tightly. The boy seemed oblivious to the tension in the air, skipping along happily, his outfit occasionally changing from Scanlan to Vex, or vice versa.

 

If this Lord of the Forest was responsible for Vex’s disappearance, Percy was going to rip him apart piece by piece until he got her back.

 

They reached a part of the forest where the trees bent into a dome overhead, creating a small woodland path. As they walked down it, it grew larger, until the reached a set of wood doors about fifteen feet high. 

 

Keyleth grabbed Vax’s arm, and he looked over at her. She was staring uneasily into the forest, where Percy couldn't see past the first line of trees, because it seemed to be magical darkness obscuring his vision. Vax squeezed Keyleth’s hand gently, and Percy looked away.

 

The boy bounced up to the door, knocking twice. The knocks echoed loudly down the path, disappearing into the hidden forest. The doors were silent a moment, before creaking open to reveal a dark, empty throne room.

 

The boy didn't enter with them, instead just watching them pass with a bright smile. As Vax walked by him, his body flickered for a second before returning solid, and he giggled.

 

“Oops,” he whispered. “I guess I gotta go!”

 

The boy turned and ran straight into the trees, which swallowed him up and he disappeared from view entirely. Percy exchanged a glance with Pike, who looked unnerved by the whole situation.

 

The second Grog, who was the last one in, fully stepped over the threshold, the massive doors slammed shut with a resounding  _ boom. _ They were trapped.

 

“Hello?” Keyleth called hesitantly. The lights came up, momentarily blinding Percy.

 

Percy opened his eyes, and on the throne, Vex was reclining, a smug smirk on her face as she twirled an arrow between her fingers. Percy stepped forward, a lump in his throat as he stared at her. She glanced at them, and Percy noticed her eyes flash reflectively for a moment before returning to normal. Vax rushed forward, and Percy managed to grab his arm, stopping him from rushing towards her.

 

“Vax,” Percy hissed. “That isn't her.”

 

Vax narrowed his eyes at the Vex on the throne, and then Percy had to physically hold him back as he lunged for her.

 

“How dare you pretend to be her,” he snarled, fighting to get out of Percy’s grip. “What have you done to her, I will  _ tear you apart-” _

 

Grog walked over to them, wrapping his arms around Vax, pinning him against Grog. Percy turned his attention back to the fake Vex, fury rising in his chest. Vex was watching the scene with mild amusement, grinning at Vax when he glared at her.

 

“You’re the Lord of the Forest, aren't you?” Percy demanded.

 

“Oh, darling, you're a smart one, aren't you?” The Lord of the Forest replied. She pointed the arrow at Vax. “That one, however, needs to control himself. You’re here by my gracious invitation.”

 

“Enough games,” Grog snapped. “Where are our friends?”

 

The Lord of the Forest turned to Grog, examining him. She smiled, and then get entire body rippled and she changed form into Scanlan, the arrow turning into a flute.

 

“What makes you think I know where they are?” They asked innocently.

 

“You're one of ‘em right now!” Grog roared. Vax had stopped fighting Grog, looking mostly just pissed as Grog held him in a bear hug. The Lord of the Forest tapped the flute against their knee, looking deep in thought.

 

“You see,” They said with a grin. “I could've sworn I have seen the gnome bard before. Where might that be… oh, right! Ank’Harel, back when he was so  _ deep _ in that existential crisis of his. ‘What is my purpose? Who put me here and why?’ Y’know, all the good stuff. He made quite an interesting subject to figure out.”

 

“Do you know where our friends are?” Pike asked.

 

The Lord of the Forest grinned, examining their nails. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

 

“Why do you look like them?” Keyleth wondered.

 

“Oh, haven't you figured it out yet?” They sighed. “This isn't how I  _ really _ look.”

 

“You’re what we want most,” Pike spoke up. Percy glanced back at her, and she looked sad, staring at the Lord of the Forest with a forlorn look.

 

“Bingo!” they called, clapping their hands together. “Poor Grog and Pikey, missing their Scanlan. Percy and Vax, ready to break the world for Vex.” They eyed Percy, smirking slightly. “You want to see her?”

 

Percy grit his teeth, looking them in the eye. “Yes.”

 

The Lord of the Forest jumped up from their seat, a wicked grin on their face and their hand outstretched to Percy. Percy could feel everyone's eyes burning into him, and he stepped forward. He slowly took the offered hand. The second their hands touched, everything turned blinding white, and Percy’s skin burned hot. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the light.

 

His feet hit solid ground, and Percy distantly wondered when they hadn't been on the ground. He opened his eyes, finding himself in an unfamiliar room with a group of people he didn't recognize. A man with glasses was talking, pointing out certain things to a woman near him. The woman turned, catching Percy’s eye, and Percy’s throat closed up. It was Vex. It was his Vex, right there, in front of him. But she didn't seem surprised to see him, instead offering him a slightly awkward smile.

 

He stared at her in shock, and she glanced back at him, a frown forming on her face. Percy couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but stare at Vex in front of him. He barely registered as Scanlan appeared in front of him, giving him a suspicious look.

 

Vex spoke up. “Are you alright, Taliesin?”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Vax watched as Percy touched the Lord of the Forest’s hand, and instantly, his body stiffened. The Lord of the Forest disappeared with a cackle, leaving the throne room empty except for Vox Machina.

 

“Grog, put me down,” Vax demanded. Grog set him on the floor, and Vax ran up to Percy. Keyleth was already by his side, and she looked very worried as she gripped his arm. Vax knelt beside him, frowning as Percy stared vacantly at the wall.

 

“Percy?” Keyleth asked softly.

 

“Pike, we need you,” Vax called. “That Fey bastard did something to him.”

 

Pike trudged over, but before she could reach them, Percy drew in a sharp breath, falling into Keyleth. He shook his head and blinked hard, pushing himself into a sitting position and rubbing his temple.

 

“You scared us for a second there,” Vax said, relieved.

 

Percy’s eyebrows knit together, and he looked up at Vax. The color drained from his face, and he startled back, staring at Vax with shock.

 

“Percy?” Keyleth asked, and Percy’s head whipped around to look at her. He gasped, then turned to see Pike and Grog. He was silent for a moment, before letting out a hysteric laugh.

 

“Uh oh,” he said. “This  _ really _ isn't good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta daaa! A little bit of body-switching for y'all. I'm literally updating this while watching Sam's one-shot (LOVING IT, GO SAM!) Please comment and leave kudos below!


	11. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama, come here, approach, appear  
> Daddy, I’m alone  
> 'Cause this house don’t feel like home  
> If you love me don't let go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's late! Sorry, guys. But here we are with another chapter, and hopefully another way on its way soon as well. We'll see.

They were squished into Matt's car, on their way to the Geek and Sundry studio. Matt was driving, with Marisha in the passenger seat, and Sam and Vex sat on either side of Scanlan in the back.

 

“No, you gotta add more of a flourish. See-” Scanlan repeated the motion, and with a flick of his hand, a small marble appeared in his hand. Sam fiddled with the pen in his hand, watching with fascination. He tried to copy the motion, but nothing happened. Sam frowned, glaring at the pen.

 

“Maybe people in this world don't have magic,” Vex suggested.

 

“Or maybe he keeps doing it wrong,” Scanlan answered.

 

Sam laughed. “Maybe it's a little bit of both.”

 

He repeated the hand motion, and the pen disappeared from sight. Sam stared at his hand for a moment, before grinning wide.

 

“Holy shit!” Sam exclaimed. “Holy shit!”

 

“Did it work?” Marisha asked, turning around in her seat. Sam nodded excitedly at her, and her eyes widened. She laughed, and Sam did the motion again, but the pen didn't reappear.

 

“Sorry, Matt,” Sam said with a grin. “It looks like we'll never see that pen again.”

 

“What?” Matt said. “That was my favorite pen.”

 

Sam shrugged sheepishly, then did the hand motion. This time, it appeared back in his hand.

 

“Holy shit, it's back!” Sam shouted. Vex couldn't help but smile; Sam's energy was infectious. Scanlan laughed, doing the Wristpocket cantrip and the marble disappeared again.

 

“It takes some practice to be able to do it easily,” Scanlan said.

 

“I'm a fuckin’ wizard!” Sam said with glee.

 

“Well, technically bard,” Matt answered. “But you know what this means, right? If we can do magic, even just cantrips, the connotations of that…”

 

“I gotta stop roasting people now,” Sam said.

 

“What?” Marisha looked confused. “Why?”

 

“Because if I insult someone, I could do actual Psychic damage,” Sam said dramatically. “Oh man, this'll ruin my and Brian’s relationship.”

 

Marisha snorted, Matt giggling beside her, and Vex rolled her eyes.

 

“Calm down there, Mr. Wizard,” Vex said. “It's one cantrip. You're hardly the most powerful creature in the world.”

 

“It's only the first step,” Sam agreed. “But  _ soon. _ ”

 

Scanlan shook his head. “I've created a monster.”

 

“The power's gone to his head,” Marisha giggled. “He's going to destroy us all with the one cantrip he can cast.”

 

Matt pulled into a parking lot, and they quickly parked and got out of the car. Liam's car pulled up beside them shortly after, with Travis and Laura in the car.

 

“Hey, babe!” Sam yelled, and Vex was surprised to see Liam respond, turning to look at Sam. “Look what I can do!”

 

He did the hand motion, finishing with a decisive flick, and the pen in his hand disappeared. Liam's eyebrows shot up, and beside him, Travis cheered.

 

“Where did it go?” Sam asked, looking around. He flicked his hand again and it reappeared. “Oh, look, it's back!”

 

“Oh my god!” Travis said. “That's fuckin’ cool!”

 

Laura gasped, staring at Sam with fascination. “That's amazing, you can do magic! I wonder if any of us can do magic too?”

 

Vex bit back a smile as all of their heads turned to Scanlan, who looked a little overwhelmed by the attention.

 

“Oh no, sorry guys, I can only teach Sam because he's the only one with that ‘bard’ vibe, you know?” Scanlan said, shrugging.

 

‘That's bullshit,” Vex called him out.

 

“Yeah, but I don't want to teach anymore, so sorry.”

 

The others looked a little disappointed, but that quickly faded away as Taliesin, Ashley, and Brian pulled up, and Sam instantly accosted them with his magic trick.

 

“Alright, let's go inside,” Matt said with a smile. He seemed very excited to show Vex and Scanlan the studio, practically vibrating as he bounced up to the door.

 

“Aw,” Scanlan said, quiet enough that only Vex heard. “Isn't he adorable?”

 

Vex nodded. “Like a puppy.”

 

“Can we keep him, please?” Scanlan smirked, and Vex scoffed.

 

They followed him into the building, passing a few hallways and climbing up the stairs. The rest of the cast wandered in behind them, chattering animatedly.

 

“Oh, hey Matt,” a woman with red hair said as they walked towards her. She looked at Vex and Scanlan, her gaze lingering on the gnome. “Who are they?”

 

“I’m a child,” Scanlan said helpfully, and Vex raised a hand to her forehead.

 

“Oh, these are just friends,” Matt answered. “I promised I'd give them a tour of the place.”

 

“Oh, cool,” she said. “Well, I'll let you do that.” She continued past them, turning down a hallway and disappearing from sight. Matt kept walking, reaching a door and pushing it open.

 

“This is the studio,” Liam said from behind Vex as they entered the large room. He stepped to her side, pointing at large shiny boxes. “Those are cameras, which film the sessions we have.”

 

Vex nodded, turning around to scan the room. She caught Taliesin’s eye and she offered him a small smile, still a little uncomfortable around him. He stared at her, wide eyed, his mouth hanging open. Vex frowned, and Scanlan noticed, turning to face Taliesin.

 

“Are you alright, Taliesin?” Vex asked. Taliesin’s eyebrows knit together and he looked taken aback.

 

“Vex?” Taliesin asked, but he sounded like Percy, making Vex’s heart jump.

 

Vex stepped towards him, and suddenly, his lips were on hers. She froze, surprised, and when Taliesin pulled away, she stared at him in shock.

 

“If I did that, I'd get murdered,” Scanlan remarked.

 

“Taliesin, what the hell?” Sam asked.

 

Taliesin narrowed his eyes at Sam, studying him carefully. “Who's Taliesin? And who the hell are you?”

 

“What?” Sam said. Vex stared into Taliesin’s eyes, and she recognized the look, the  _ soul, _ behind them. It didn't belong to Taliesin.

 

“Percy?” Vex whispered, her heart in her throat. Percy turned to her, a hopeful shine in his eyes.

 

“We thought you were gone,” Percy said. “I had no idea what happened to you and I thought I might have lost you.”

 

“Oh, darling,” Vex smiled. “I will always come back to you, no matter what.”

 

“As sweet as that is,” Scanlan spoke up. “He's in Taliesin’s body, which brings up enough questions as it is.”

 

“What?” Percy asked, his brow furrowing.

 

“And if Percy’s here,” Travis added, dawning realization flashing across his face. “That means Taliesin’s...”

 

“Oh, shit,” Marisha said.

 

“They won't kill him,” Scanlan assured them. “Probably. Maybe. Hopefully.”

 

“You’re not helping,” Vex told him, and he shrugged.

 

“I'm sorry, but where the hell are we?” Percy asked. “What's going on?”

 

“Oh, it's quite a long explanation, darling,” Vex said. “Maybe you should sit down.”

 

Vex did her best to explain the circumstances, and the cast’s role in Vox Machina’s lives. Percy seemed to take it well, looking a little suspicious of the cast but otherwise it was fine.

 

“So who's he, then?” Percy asked, pointing at Matt.

 

“Just a friend,” Vex answered quickly. “He's not involved with the show.”

 

Matt shot her a look, but stayed quiet, and she was very grateful for the entire cast’s ability to act. Vex was pretty sure Matt’s role would go over even worse with Percy than it had with her.

 

“Alright,” Percy agreed slowly. “Sorry, this is just a lot to take in.”

 

“Trust me, darling, I know,” Vex reassured him.

 

“So, Matt, this is the studio?” Scanlan asked. Matt nodded excitedly, launching into a speech about how they played and how the ‘game’ worked. Scanlan shot Vex a shit-eating grin, motioning at Matt like  _ look how excited he is. _ Vex raised her eyebrows, and Scanlan sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“So, like, if you wanted to do something like jump from a boat to moving land, you'd have to make an ability check,” Matt was saying. “Roll a die and add your modifier to it to see if you passed or not.”

 

“So is that how we'd sometimes fail at the easiest things?” Vex asked.

 

“Or jump off a cliff and turn into a goldfish,” Percy added.

 

Vex laughed lightly, touching the table. The world suddenly tilted, and she closed her eyes to try and control the spinning. When she opened them, she was standing in a dark throne room. She turned around, gasping as she saw the rest of Vox Machina huddled in a corner.

 

Grog had Percy by the coat collar, and Percy was quickly talking to him, panic evident in his movements. He noticed her and stopped talking, staring at her in shock. Grog shook Percy, but he didn't respond, still looking at her.

 

Vax turned to face her, his cold expression dropping as he recognized her.

 

“Vax?” Vex asked.

 

“Vex?” Vax breathed. “You-”

 

Vex took a step towards him, and the scene drastically changed. She was back in the studio, staring at cameras and the concerned faces of the cast.

 

Vex nearly collapsed, but Sam caught her, looking at her worriedly.

 

She had been so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn it I love torturing my favorite characters.


	12. The One at the Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second thing second  
> Don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
> I'm the one at the sail  
> I'm the master of my sea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck. HOLY fuck. 114 was... INSANE. I won't spoil anything, but HOT DAMN SHIT. I wanted to wait to post this chapter until after it, and then my soul had to reenter my body from that episode, so here we are now.

Taliesin was, in very many ways, totally fucked.

 

He stared at Vax and Vax stared back at him, his eyebrows creasing as he realized that it was not Percy he was looking at. Movement caught his eye, and Taliesin looked up to see a goliath lumbering towards them. A very big, very strong goliath that Taliesin was very certain could crush his head into tiny pieces without breaking a sweat.

 

“This isn't good,” he repeated, and Keyleth tensed behind him.

 

“Who are you?” Vax demanded.

 

“Uh, it's Percy,” Grog said, tilting his head. “Who else would it be?”

 

“No, it's not,” Keyleth said quietly.

 

Taliesin watched as Grog turned to him with a strange glint in his eye, and Pike slowly pulled out her mace. Tary clenched his fists, watching Taliesin carefully. He held up his hands nervously, glancing between Vax and Grog.

 

“Wait, I can explain,” Taliesin said.

 

_ Oh fuck, _ how was he supposed to explain this?  He was very aware of the fact that everyone in the room with him could kill him. Easily.

 

“You’d better explain real good,” Grog boomed. “Because I think that my axe would look really good in your face right now.”

 

“Let's not get ahead of ourselves,” Taliesin answered quickly. He turned to Vax. “Look, I know you're worried about Vex-”

 

“Vex?” Vax asked. He stepped towards Taliesin, growling. “Where is she?”

 

“She's safe,” Taliesin said. “Don't worry.”

 

“That's not good enough,” Tary spoke up, his eyes burning into Taliesin.

 

“I can't bring her back to you,” Taliesin said, then winced.

 

“Then what's the point of you being here?” Vax snarled. Taliesin froze, right as Grog grabbed him by the coat and hauled him close enough that Taliesin could smell his breath.

 

“Talk. Now.” Grog said.

 

“You won't believe me, but-”

 

“Try us,” Pike spoke up. Grog tilted his head, a dark grin spreading across his face as he stared intently at Taliesin.

 

“Okay, yeah,” Taliesin stammered. “I'm from another universe where a group of friends and I all play as characters who-”

 

He kept going, trying in vain to explain a situation he didn't even understand himself. He was rambling at this point, his panic forcing all the words from his mouth. Grog squinted at him, seemingly lost a long while ago. Vax looked like he was trying to keep up, and with every word Taliesin spoke, Keyleth’s eyebrows inched higher.

 

Movement caught his eye, and he paused, meeting the eye of Vex. She was stricken, her face pale as she stared at Taliesin and the rest of Vox Machina.

 

Grog violently shook Taliesin, but he didn't respond, staring at Vex in shock. Vax followed his gaze, taking a sharp breath when he noticed her.

 

“Vax?” she asked, her voice hoarse. Grog suddenly dropped Taliesin, and he grunted as his back hit the cold floor.

 

“Vex?” Vax said softly. “You're back-”

 

And then she was gone, just as suddenly as she had appeared.

 

Vax froze for a moment, staring at the spot where she had been. Keyleth stepped up to him and murmured something in his ear, and he nodded slightly to her.

 

“What the fuck?” Grog said slowly. “Where'd she go?”

 

“That's a good question,” Pike said.

 

Taliesin watched as they all turned back to him, shrinking slightly under the weight of their gazes. He laughed nervously, and Grog reached down to grab him again.

 

“Wait, Grog,” Vax said, his eyes on Taliesin and his expression painted neutral.

 

Grog stopped, standing up straight and backing away, but not before giving Taliesin a warning glare. Taliesin propped himself up on his elbows, watching Vax. Vax kneeled next to him, a determined look on his face as he studied Taliesin.

 

“Look, I don't know who the  _ fuck  _ you are,” Vax started. “But right now, I don't know who else to turn to. I need your help to get my sister and Scanlan back, and if you're who you say you are, you'll help us. I am giving you my trust.”

 

“Don't fuck it up,” Grog muttered under his breath.

 

“Alright,” Taliesin said, nodding. “I'll do my best to help you.”

 

That being said, he had absolutely no idea how to help them. Vax offered him a hand up and he accepted, pulling himself to his feet.

 

“I must say, you look a lot better than what I imagined,” Taliesin said.

 

Vax stared at him for a moment, before bursting out laughing. Grog’s booming laugh joined Vax’s, and Pike was giggling. Keyleth was glaring at Taliesin, and Tary was grinning, nodding in agreement.

 

“No, I didn't-” Taliesin flushed. “I didn't mean it like that.”

 

“Aw,” Vax said, a shit-eating grin on his face as he put his hand on Taliesin’s shoulder. “Isn't he adorable?”

 

“I didn't know Percy’s face could be that red,” Keyleth said lightly, making Taliesin blush harder.

 

“Is he…” Grog stared at Taliesin. “Is Not-Percy choking?”

 

“Ah, no, I'm fine,” Taliesin spoke up. “Just a little wounded in dignity. And my name's Taliesin, by the way.”

 

“Taliesin,” Vax said. “Welcome to Vox Machina.”

 

“What a fun, fun acquaintance!” a voice suddenly said. Taliesin whirled around to see a shimmering Vex’ahlia lounging on the throne in the middle of the room. Vax snarled angrily.

 

“What - Vex?” Taliesin asked.

 

“No,” Vax growled. “It's a Fey. We're in the Feywild.”

 

Vax drew his daggers, and Taliesin reluctantly followed suit, drawing Animus from its holster. Muscle memory kicked in, and he quickly cocked the gun, pointing it at the Fey. The Fey grinned, standing up. They opened their mouth to speak.

 

“Let's roll initiative,” they said, but their voice sounded exactly like Matt’s. For a moment, everything flickered and he found himself sitting at a table with Sam and Marisha on either side of him. He blinked, and he was back in the throne room with Vax at his side and a dangerous Fey in front of him.

 

Taliesin’s finger squeezed the trigger, and as the gun fired, a flash of vision sent him back to the table, where he was staring at a d20 that had landed on a 15. The Fey cried out, bringing Taliesin back to the situation.

 

The next shot missed, but as Taliesin aimed again, his vision seemed to sharpen and his hands became steadier. He fired again, a flash of a die landing on a natural 20 flying through his vision.

 

The Fey cried out in pain again, the shot seemingly doing more damage than the other one. Percy - No, he was Taliesin - lowered the gun, panting as he watched the Fey snarl and turn to focus on him.

 

Vax went next, leaping at the Fey with his daggers. Taliesin watched as wounds sprung from their form, but their eyes remained locked on Taliesin.

 

They pushed past Vax, lunging for Percy with supernatural speed. They grabbed him by the jaw, dragging him closer. They grinned, a sharp, dark look in their eyes.

 

“After all I've done for you,” they snarled, and Percy gasped for air desperately.

 

He distantly heard Grog’s roar, but the Fey flicked his hand and Grog flew backwards, hitting the wall with a crash. The Fey laughed, focusing back on Percy - no, Taliesin. Dammit, what was happening to him?

 

The Fey squeezed tighter, cutting off Taliesin’s air supply. He choked, struggling in vain to get out of of Fey’s grasp.

 

“Percy!” Keyleth cried. She fired off a fireball, but the Fey raised their arm and a shimmering forcefield surrounded them and Percy. Black started to creep into his vision as the Fey watched hungrily.

 

The Fey suddenly dropped him, and Taliesin sucked in air, coughing harshly. He panted for air, looking up to see the Fey being tackled by Grog.

 

“Surprise, motherfucker,” someone said, and Taliesin turned to see Scanlan grinning at the Fey, his finger still in the air after presumably Counterspelling whatever spell the Fey had cast.

 

Vex appeared behind him, a bow in her hand. She quickly nocked an arrow, joining the fight against the Fey. Taliesin’s head spun, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

He gasped as memories flooded into his brain, simple stories turning into real, vivid memories.  _ Vesper and Ludwig and the de Rolos - the Briarwoods - the Conclave… _

 

He stood up, slowly raising the gun and staring at the Fey with a sharp look. The Fey glanced at him, their fury curbed by the ferocity of his own thunderous rage.

 

“You've done enough to our family,” Taliesin and Percy spoke together. “Now you'll pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crit. Is anyone surprised? I mean, it's Taliesin.


End file.
